Baskerville Clan
The Baskervilles or in the legend also called as "Messenger of the Abyss" were one of the many Dukedoms before the Tragedy of Sablier occured. History In order to create new branching points for her "story" the Juror known in Pandora world as Jury created the Baskervilles. Levi theorizes that the reason is to "preserve the balance of the Abyss" and then wait and see how long and how they would break it and lead the world to its end so that Jury can "archive" it. Another likely reason is to aid in the destruction of the Children of Ill Omen who are a direct threat to the hag. Leader(s) & Glen Baskerville For more details, see : Glen Baskerville Glen Baskerville is the title of main head and main de facto leader of the Baskerville Clan. And the person who can inherits this position formally through Succession Ceremonies of Glen Baskerville. Their main task is casts anyone who threatens the peace of the Abyss with their judgement and their Chains of Condemnation. Throughout the series, there have been five glens before the Tragedy of Sablier and whenever "Glen" dies his soul migrates to the new "glen" while his body is mutated into a chain. There is also another person related with Glen is Gilbert Nightray, who failed to be new Glen succeed Oswald. Besides Glen Baskerville as the main de facto leader of Baskerville Clan, along the series ran; there are also shows another people who became another leader of Baskerville Clan. Especially seen in anime, where is Xai Vessalius appears to be a leader of Baskerville Clan during Glen's absence and in addition, Lottie also acted as another "leader" in a team with her cleverness during Glen's absence until Leo as new Glen arrives. Members None of the Baskerville clan is related by blood. The only exceptions to this are where Lacie and Vincent joined their brothers, Oswald and Gilbert, in the Dukedom before they became Glen Baskerville. After this, they would have been killed when Glen used his Chains to summon the Chains of Condemnation and drag them into the darkness of the Abyss to be obliterated, due to them both being Children of Ill Omen. After the power of the Abyss enters a person's body as orbs of light, the person is then driven to go to the Baskerville estate where they join other people like them as messengers of the Abyss. Although, because the Baskervilles house much power of the Abyss within their bodies, they are more Chain-like than human, and so they can heal from virtually any wound inflicted by something unrelated to the Abyss. The servants obey their master whole-heartedly, viewing his orders as being absolute. This is why when Oswald ordered the Baskervilles to slaughter the population of Sablier during the Tragedy of Sablier, they did so with minimal questioning. Glen Baskerville was the name of the Duke who lead the Baskerville family. One Glen Baskerville would pass on his Chains to his successor, as well as have them drink some of Glen's own blood, in order to transfer both the power of Glen Baskerville's Chains, but the collective soul of Glen Baskerville as well, which housed every past Glen. Although the new Glen would take in another's soul, his own soul reigns dominant in the body, while the other Glens watch Glen's life from within, often whispering to Glen subconsciously to voice their opinions. A Baskerville is chosen to become the next Glen Baskerville by meeting certain qualifications that include having some sort of connection to a Child of Ill Omen. The discarded body of the previous Glen Baskerville then becomes a Chain because it is saturated with the power of the Abyss, the final discarded body having turned into Humpty Dumpty. These Chains then share a special bond with Glen, being tied to his soul so it is always able to find it, even when no one else can. The Chain then contracts with someone close to Glen and protects the container for Glen's soul. This process has been traditionally completed atleast three times (Levi, Oswald, three other Glen's shown in Leo's subconscious), has been interrupted one time (Gilbert), and has been done in an unorthodox way one time (Leo). Initial Marks Before Tragedy of Sablier, Baskervilles were one of the many Dukedoms. What sets them aparts from other Dukedoms is their task, their role and their abilities. They have so important roles associated with Abyss. That's because their task and roles, which eventually became a legend in society in Pandora Hearts universe. Throughout anime series, sometimes the Baskervilles also called as Shinigami, as shown in Episode 02. It's maybe referred with power and abilities of the Baskervilles to drop someone into Abyss. The Baskervilles distinctive characteristics is their red/crimson hoodie cloak (the colour is more looks like dark red/maroon red in anime), which always wears by the members during they doing their task to drop anyone who threatens the the peace of the Abyss. Furthermore, the members usually seen to has own distinctive characteristics and style in using of their each Baskerville cloak, which easily shown with Lottie who "decorating" her Baskerville cloak with ribbons and pom-poms and later shown with Lily with her outfits that accompanies her Baskerville cloak. Powers and Abilities As a group of human who chosen by the Core of the Abyss to maintain and protect the well-being of the Abyss; thus making their strong connection with Abyss, it make the Baskervilles to have some powers and abilities trait. Like example : *Enchanced stamina *Supernatural level of strength *Power and endurance, as seen firstly in the series by Alice when she and Oz in Abyss for the first time and later, looks striking by Fang when he distracted by Elliot. *High physical resistance, as seen striking firstly in the series by Gilbert. *Incredible speed and agility. Especially its shown by Echo, in Episode 09 when she chasing Philippe West. *Healing any wounds quickly due to the saturation of Abyssal power in their body (but there's an exception when the Baskervilles attack by Mad Hatter) *Good reflects. As shown firstly by Echo when Echo's caught quickly the antidote for Sharon when all seems lost and later shown by Lottie when she hears the intruder (Elliot with Leo) sound while she talking with Oz and quickly she spun around to throwing her knife to the intruder. *and controlling their Chain. But there's an exception with Noise and Duldum. 87646.jpg|Oswald as Glen with his sword to Jack in Tragedy of Sablier Leo gun.jpg|Leo with his gun shoots Lottie in anime Ep06 - gil with his sniper anime.png|Gil with his gun try to shoots Noise in anime ep18 - lottie's knive.png|Lottie throwing her knife to Elliot & Leo Ep18 - fang and elliot final duel.png|Fang fights with Elliot ep09 - echo's slash.png|Echo fights with Grim with her short swords Ep02 - alice with her scythe.png|Alice with her scythe confronts Xai in Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony Ep21 - the intention power.png|The Intention of the Abyss destroyed Albus with her power in creating Chains of the Abyss Beside their common trait above, it's also shown that each of the Baskervilles (both current and former, including also their allies) also had good skills in using weapons in battle such a sword or knife or gun; making some of members is an excellent swordsmanship or markmanship. Each of members have their own fighting style, which easily shown by Echo and Noise with their acrobatic technique style whilst sparring against with their opponents. In many occasions too, Echo and Noise appears to skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Vincent also appears to be a skilled torturer. Special for the Intention of the Abyss, she was considered as the most powerful Baskervilles member, as she became a vessel of the Core of the Abyss. The Intention of the Abyss was one of important Baskervilles in the series, with her governess in Abyss; creating Chains (and even destroy) them and the last, her godlike with the Core existence in her body. Along the series, some of the Baskervilles also shown ability to possessing someone's body. So far in the series, the Baskervilles who shown this ability among others is Noise, Echo, Alice and The Intention of the Abyss. This ability are shown by the members i Ep01 - noise possessing.png|Noise, with Duldum, possessing Oz before Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony Alice-possessing1.png|Alice possessing Oz after their contract proccess ended TheIntentioninsidealiceworelegantdress.png|The Intention of the Abyss possessing her twin sister, Alice, body in the tower n particular situation, the examples are when Noise with Duldum possessing Gilbert before Oz' Coming of Age Ceremony or when Noise possessing her another self; Echo or Echo was contrary to Noise (but Noise ability to possessing more dominant towards Echo), Alice who possessing Oz during their contract proccess, and The Intention of the Abyss who sometimes possessing Alice's body in the tower when Alice still as a human. Most of the Baskervilles is appear as a nice combatant and can last for hours in any fight. In addition, Lottie also skilled in poisons and has keen intellect, making her able to come with decisions and plans in a moment's notice. Like Lottie, Vincent also has his own unique intellect; as shown when Vincent defeated Oscar in chess game. There's also additional notes with Noise, because although Noise became a Baskerville; actually she lacked the ability to properly control her Chain. Noise was an anomaly among the Baskervilles. Equipment To support their powers and abilities, also for the sake of Glen and smooth of the process of judgement who doing by Glen or the leaders; some of Baskerville members had own weapons to fight anyone who disturb judgement procession, such as blade or gun. Beside weapons as their equipment, some of the members also shown had another thing non-weapon type as equipment for certain member in the group for certain purpose. For example is Vincent with his scissors (as shown in the cover of Pandora Hearts manga Volume 5) or Intention of the Abyss with her white-blue rabbit doll; or Lottie with her poison and the antidote. Below this is a list of known equipments which used by each Baskerville members along the series : *Oswald, as the Glen before Leo = As a swordsman expert, his weapons is a long sword. *Leo, as the last Glen in the series = His first weapons is a gun, and his second weapons is a long sword. *Gilbert = His main weapons is a gun. *Vincent = His main weapons is a gun, and his another equipments are a scissors (which also became one of his favorite object with his possession in cutting stuffed toy) and a pocket watch. *Lottie = Her main weapons is a knife. Her another equipmentsare a poison and the antidote. *Noise/Zwei = As a hand-to-hand combatant expert, she has a knife. *Echo = As a hand-to-hand combatant expert, she has a twin short-bladed sword. *Fang = His main weapons is a huge metal long-blade. *Dug = His main weapons is a mace. *Alice = Her main weapons is a scythe. *Intention of the Abyss = Through the series, the Intention is one of Baskerville members who show had nothing weapon, but the Intention has a white-blue as her equipment to make replica of herself in human world or channel her strength in human world. The Tragedy of Sablier It began one afternoon, after Vincent had stopped Glen's soul transfer ceremony into Gilbert. Glen ordered every Baskerville to massacre all people in the capital city of Sablier, and though Fang objected to killing the Noble Families, Glen was adamant that they do as he said. Though none of the Baskervilles knew why Glen had ordered them to commit such needless slaughter, no one else objected and they followed through with Glen's order, killing thousands of people. Glen appeared to be causing such a tragedy because of Lacie, who was sacrificed to the Abyss because she was the Child of Misfortune. Glen felt that there was no point in anything existing without Lacie and so he started what is known as The Tragedy of Sablier. Glen's true intentions of the Tragedy were not entirely known, but it is known that Glen wanted either the Harmony of the Abyss or The Intention of the Abyss. Many believe that Glen just wanted power, though Jack believed that Glen was still mourning the loss of Lacie, and so he wanted to change the past so that Lacie would never have been sacrificed to the Abyss. Though many believe that the Tragedy was caused by the Baskervilles alone, it has been shown that The Barmas also had a hand in starting the Tragedy, Miranda Barma having taught Vincent how to open the Doors to the Abyss and Arthur Barma having been present to write down the outcome. Sablier was damaged severely, and Jack Vessalius, after saving Gilbert, was led to Glen by an unknown Baskerville. He then proceeded to fight his best friend until Jack got the upper hand and killed Glen. The power of the Abyss then swallowed Sablier in a dark cloud, dragging everything in Sablier into the Abyss. Due to the Baskervilles being dragged into the Abyss alongside their heinous acts, they were kicked out of the Four Great Dukedoms. The Nightrays, lead by Duke Raymond Nightray at the time, were branded as traitors as they were believed to have helped the Baskervilles during the Tragedy of Sablier. The Vessalius's were named as heroes because of Jack and soon replaced the Baskervilles in the Four Great Dukedoms after a power struggle between the noble families. Jack then proceeded to have his friend, Arthur Barma, carry out a ceremony with four other sorcerers that lead to Glen's body being severed into five pieces, each of which contained a fragment of Glen's soul, thus making it impossible for him to return, as even a dead soul can return to earth after 100 years. Gradually, after 100 years the Baskervilles started escaping the Abyss. First an unknown Baskerville Noise, who were joined by Xai Vessalius and Bernard Nightray as Baskervilles who managed to cast Oz Vessalius, a prophesized child who moved forward a clock dormant for 100 years, into the Abyss. Then Lottie was released six years later, followed by Dug four years after Lottie, and Lily a few months after Dug. Numerous other Baskervilles were also released at unknown times, including Fang. Currently, the Baskervilles are tracking down the Five Sealing Stones and destroying them in order for Glen's soul to be able to return. Already the Baskervilles have destroyed three of the five Seals and will be able to pin point the locations of the remaining two. Not only that but they have managed to find Glen's next vessel, Leo, who has already begun to have Glen's soul influence his own. In Retrace LXV , it is revealed that Jack was actually the evil one, not Glen. Jack was in love with Lacie, and at least there is one thing that need to be straightened here : Jack saved Gil and Vincent, because Vincent's red eye reminded him on Lacie. He questioned them and then sent them to the Oswald as Glen that time, made them as a Baskerville Clan members. But later, Jack attempted to kill Gil during the Tragedy, because Glen couldn't die because of his power as a Baskerville. Jack had lied and tainted many peoples memories, making the Vessalius family look like heroes while the Baskervilles were considered traitors... Another member of the family was introduced. His name is Oswald and he is the brother of Lacie Baskerville. His job is to montior the people that come and go in the house. He appears to be the last container of Glen's soul and the one in the Tragedy. Introduction Gallery Baskerville family initial.png|Baskerville Clan initial as explains by Jack Baskerville family legend.png|Baskerville Clan in legend Baskervilles - illustration by vince 01.png|An illustration by Vincent about Baskerville Clan Baskervilles - illustration by vince 02.png|Another illustration by Vincent about Baskerville Clan Baskervilles - another picture.png|An illustration of Baskerville Family in Oz' Coming of Age Ceremony by Gil Baskervilles An1.jpg|Current illustration of Baskerville Family in anime Siluetglain3.png|An illustration about Glen Baskerville; main head of Baskerville Family Siluetglenvince.png|Another illustration by Vincent to depicted Glen Baskerville in anime Members Gallery Current Members Previous Members Allies The following is a list of characters who had worked with the Baskervilles in partnership without being legitimate Baskervilles. *Bernard also had two valets who knew of his allignment with the Baskervilles, who were also present when Bernard arrived in Sablier to find Elliot contracted to Humpty Dumpty. They later joined Bernard when he fled Pandora because of what happened at Oz Vessalius' second Coming of Age Ceremony. They were both decapitated by Vincent and Demios. Chains *As weapons : Current Previous *Non-weapons : Trivia *The Baskervilles are innocent, for one of the Vessalius, Jack, is the real cause of the Tragedy of Sablier. *The Baskervilles aren't strictly related by blood; rather, the family is brought together by the power of the Abyss which choses them to be Messengers of the Abyss collectively. Navigation Category:Baskervilles Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Families Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Abyss Category:Terms